


Escape attempt

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Adolescent Rebellion, Attempted Romance, Gen, Not Listening To Your Parents, Raging Hormones, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," Jess said, tugging at Mercy's hand. "Don't you want to see the lords and ladies in all their fine clothes?"</p><p>"I heard at some parties they don't wear..." Justen began, but Jess shushed him. It would be hard enough to convince Mercy as it was, without her twin making things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurisse/gifts).



"Come on," Jess said, tugging at Mercy's hand. "Don't you want to see the lords and ladies in all their fine clothes?"

"I heard at some parties they don't wear..." Justen began, but Jess shushed him. It would be hard enough to convince Mercy as it was, without her twin making things worse.

"It's not _that_ sort of party, Justen! And we'll get to hear Mama sing."

"We get to hear her sing every day," Mercy said quietly, worrying the lace at her sleeves.

"Yes, but not in front of the Emperor and everyone!" Jess danced impatiently from foot to foot. "And if we don't go _now_ we'll miss our chance!"

"Mama told us that we might go to the Imperial ball when we turn fifteen, not before. We'll get into trouble."

Justen frowned. All his life he had been turning ladies' heads - admittedly, mostly middle-aged ladies who wanted to pinch his cheeks and offer him candies, but it was clear that was only the beginning. "Well if you want to wait two years, you can sit here like a stick in the mud - Jess and I are going." He turned to leave, but Jess hung back, reluctant to leave without their sister.

"Maybe the Prince-Imperial will be there too, and he'll see you and be so taken with your beauty that he asks you to dance," she suggested. Mercy _was_ beautiful, just as her brother was, with delicate features and hair that fell in perfect auburn waves, not unruly curls like Jess's.

Unfortunately, this suggestion had the opposite effect than Jess had intended. Mercy started to giggle uncontrollably. "Leo? Don't be silly, Jess, he's not some hero out of a fairy tale, he's just... just Leo! And if he did dance with me, then everyone would know we were there, and then we _definitely_ would get in trouble," she added once she had her breath back.

Jess pouted at having her romantic ideas laughed at. "Fine then! We _shall_ go without you, and we'll have a wonderful evening while you sit home in the nursery with the little ones." She took Justen's hand and flounced out the door with him.

They were escorted back inside a short while later by Jess's namesake. "Your parents asked me to keep an eye on the house while they were out," Jessamine said, but not too sternly. "You'll have to try harder next time." Then she set the two of them to washing dishes, while Mercy got to sit by the fire and work at her embroidery.


End file.
